


How to Tame the Angry Bucky

by AcesOfSpade, TorontoBeagleLeafs



Series: Sisters Write Stucky [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asshole Misogynist cosplays Deadpool, Comic-Con, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Misogyny, Protective!Bucky, seriously misinterpreted Deadpool's character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or 'Steve Rogers' Guide to Keeping Bucky From Killing People at Comic-Con'</p><p>Every year at Comic-Con, the Avengers have held a panel for fans. This year, some asshole in a Deadpool costume rubs Bucky just the wrong way, and Steve has to calm him down before Bucky could test if the cosplayer had the same healing factor as Deadpool himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Tame the Angry Bucky

San Diego Comic-Con was always Bucky's favourite time of year. He got to see so many people cosplaying him or one of his teammates. He also saw cosplayers for things he watch or read as a kid, which warmed his heart. 

Bucky himself had decided to cosplay, choosing to jokingly dress up as Natalia. Nat was in on it, cosplaying Bucky. Bruce wasn't cosplaying, Thor didn't understand the concept of cosplay ('is it like Halloween?'), Tony was decked out in a suit, like always, Clint was cosplaying what Bucky thought was Captain James Kirk from the original run of Star Trek, Sam was his Spock, Steve was just wearing his usual: clothes that made him look like he was in his forties. Wanda was cosplaying Hawkgirl, while Vision was like Thor, not understanding cosplay. Rhodey had politely declined joining them, choosing work over the team.

When everyone walked up to the panel table, they noticed the room was full of children and their parents, the youngest child looking six or seven and the oldest child was probably sixteen. In the back, Steve noticed a man wearing what looked like a Deadpool costume, hanging around by himself. He thought nothing off it.

When the panel began, the group was getting questions from the teenagers that they expected. "What's your love life like?" "Any of you thinking of settling down?" "What would you do if one of the team came out as gay?"

That last one kinda surprised them though. None of them had really thought about it. Tony said he'd love them all the same, Vision and Thor didn't comprehend the question, Bruce said he'd celebrate their bravery, Nat and Clint both said they'd go on like nothing changed. As for Steve and Bucky, the both seemed to avoid the question, each giving simple one word answers.

Bucky wasn't a fan of that question. He'd known he was bisexual since he first heard the term. Questions like those made him super uncomfortable. He didn't want his sexuality out there for people to be creepy about, especially the tabloids.

The man in the extremely accurate Deadpool costume was given a chance at the mic. Tapping it a few times, he directed his question to Natalia, who he knew wore a super skin-tight costume that left little to the imagination.

"Uh, Miss Widow, I had a question for you." the man said, seeming creepy and too confident.

"Go on." Nat nodded, not expecting the question that was to come.

"How does it feel, being one of the weakest members of the team? I mean, being a girl and all?" he asked.

Nat gave him a glare, refusing to answer his question. Bucky was absolutely fuming on the inside. He was going to track that asshole down after the panel, mark his words.

Steve saw Bucky fuming, feeling something in his gut twist. He hated seeing Bucky like this. It felt like a part of him was being toyed with. He knew exactly why, but he'd never tell anyone, despite their positive answers to the whole gay team member question.

After the panel, Bucky took of like a bat out of hell. Steve followed closely behind him, terrified as to what would happen if he was left alone.

Bucky tracked the man down. It was easy finding him in his costume. The rest of the Deadpools were either shitty or little kids.

He found the man in line for another panel, the Fantastic Four panel, which made him even angrier. Sue Storm was a friend of his, and he knew that jackass would attack her too.

Losing some of his self control, Bucky grabbed the guy by the wrist, with his left hand, and dragged him away. He pinned him against a wall and snarled.

"Hey, what's your issue?" The guy asked, trying to push Bucky off.

Bucky just pinned him harder, not even leaving the guy enough room to wiggle around.

"Who raised you to be so sexist, asshole?" Bucky snarled, prepping to smack the guy square in the jaw. 

Before the guy could answer, Bucky felt someone tugging on his shoulders. Whipping around, he noticed Steve standing there. That was all the distraction the Deadpool guy needed, seeing as he broke free and scampered off down the hallway.

Bucky glared at Steve, racing back after the guy. Any asshole who called his Natalia weak was going to have a nice conversation with the leftover Winter Soldier programming. Nat was the strongest on the team, by far, and that guy seemed to get a kick out of harassing female heroes. Luckily, he'd left Wanda well enough alone, or there would be more Hell to pay.

Catching the guy again, he checked to make sure that Steve wasn't behind him.

"Look, мудак, I reccomend you back off on the girls, or I'll let them come after you themselves." he growled, shoving him back against the wall.

Just then, a security guard walked by them. "Is there a problem here?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Bucky backed off, allowing the man to scamper away again. "Nope. Just talking to an old friend." Bucky added a little venom to the word 'friend'.

The security guard seemed satisfied as he kept walking down the hallway. Bucky heaved a huge sigh of relief. Getting into trouble wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

Steve sighed, pulling Bucky off the guy when he finally caught up. The man scampered away like a kitten with his tail between his legs, not even bothering to get back in line for the panel he was going to. 

Bucky turned, almost seeming to hyperventilate in anger. His eyes were hard set, his face red. He didn’t take too well to misogynistic assholes, especially not ones who targeted. Nat.

“Buck, hey.” Steve muttered. “It’s okay, it’s alright.”

"No it's not, Stevie. That guy was an asshole to Nat." Bucky sighed. "He was also about to go into the Fantastic Four panel when I found him. Lord only knows what he would've said to Susan. He needs to learn that women are just as capable as men. People like him ar-"

Steve stepped in, pressing his lips onto Bucky's. At first a bit surprised at the sudden contact, but melted into the kiss quickly. He placed a hand in Steve’s pocket, the other on his hip. His eyes slipped closed, not even registering there were crowds of people around, probably staring.

Bucky was the one to pull away, panting slightly. “What was that for?” he asked, voice breathy.

“You were angry.” Steve said. “Kissing has always calmed you down.” he reasoned. Bucky couldn’t help the small blush creeping up his neck. Luckily, the collar of his Black Widow cosplay nicely disguised it.

“Well, I still feel pretty angry.” Bucky said, a small smirk on his face. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Steve’s.

Steve rolled his eyes as he kissed Bucky again. He'd always been a little bit of a goofball. When they pulled apart, Steve remembered that they had to get to another panel. They hurried down the hallway, hand in hand.

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand as they tried to get to the panel. They snuck in from backstage after the panel had begun. They sat down, trying not to look like they were just making out.

Tony noticed them come in late and seized a rare opportunity. “So, Iced Americano, One-Armed Willie…” he trailed off. “Why were you late?” His voice had a teasing quality to it, one that was almost always present.

Bucky blushed a pretty shade of pink. He just dodged Tony's question. He didn't need to deal with this right now.

Steve just sat there, chuckling to himself. It was funny seeing this. Tony teasing someone was one of the best things in the world to watch.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Stark.” he said coolly.

Tony glared at them and went back to audience questions. One came up for Steve and Bucky, so they told the asker to go ahead.

“So, uh, this might be a weird question…” the girl began. She couldn’t have been much older than 19, and seemed nervous. “Are… are you two a thing?”

Bucky felt his face deflate and all the air leave his lungs. Any sense of playfulness and euphoria had disappeared in an instance, replaced with uncertainty, fear, and distress.

Steve took matters into his own hands, surging forward, locking their lips together. Bucky was caught off guard, but he went along with it.

“I believe the term is ‘actions speak louder than words’, yes?” Wanda chuckled. “I do believe the Captain has given you your answer.”


End file.
